


Aggressive Cuddling

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jonghyun is too passive for fighting sports, Jinki's thighs are deadly weapons, and Taemin is a little shit.





	Aggressive Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Jonghyun grunted as he fought to get out from in between Jinki’s thighs, he kept loosing his footing causing himself to sink further into the submission hold. He looked at Jinki, the more experienced fighter had barely broken a sweat, his dark brown hair still perfectly in place from earlier that day. The expression on his face almost looked relaxed, which frustrated him even more as he he tried to get away.

“This is not a good position to find yourself in....” Jinki smirked as he held the smaller man’s arm across his chest keeping his legs tight to the sides of his head.

“Welllllll....I wouldn’t say that, he seems to enjoy being between your legs any other time.” Taemin teased from the sideline, siting up against the wall, having way too much fun watching Jonghyun struggle.

“Taemin I swear when I get out of this...” Instead of trying to pull back, he pushed forward this time only have to Jinki squeeze his thighs together cutting off his airway. He could feel his face turning tomato red with the increased pressure.

“You mean, IF you get out this. We both know the powerhouse that are hyung’s thighs.”

Jinki lifted his hips putting more pressure on the choke feeling a firm tap tap on his hip, immediately he released Jonghyun, the noob sitting back on his heels catching his breath. He tugged on his white gi, trying to straighten the stiff material.

“You brat.” Jonghyun hissed, side eyeing Taemin, who just shrugged, not able to wipe the mischievous look off his face. He felt the pulsing ease up in his ears and tried to shake the hair from his eyes. The dirty blonde strands starting to stick to his forehead and temples with sweat.

Jinki knelt down in front of him, tightening his purple belt a little before giving Jonghyun a light fist bump, signaling the start of a friendly roll. He waited, giving Jonghyun the opportunity to make the first move but when he didn’t go for it Jinki grabbed the lapel of his gi and pulled the smaller man forward on top of him. Jonghyun awkwardly tried to gain control, not expecting Jinki to put himself in a submissive position, throwing a short leg over to straddle the more experienced man’s hips.

“That’s another position you should be used to Jonghyun!” Taemin kept up his inappropriate commentary, laughing at his own jokes.

Jonghyun jerked his head to the younger man but Jinki paid him no mind and kept his focus knocking the other off balance flipping him over to his back, earning a small shriek from him.

“I let you have the upper hand from the start and you still ended up here.” Jinki half laughed half panted.

“Because that’s his favorite..."

Jonghyun managed to roll to his side and get out from under Jinki, wrapping an arm around the man’s neck.

“I see London, I see France, I see Jonghyun’s underpants.” Taemin was relentless.

Jonghyun glanced back at the mirror in the MMA gym to see the oversized gi had slipped down far enough to reveal a good few inches of his black boxer briefs. “We’re leaving him at home next time.”

“Definitely.” Jinki chuckles as he lets his weight fall and Jonghyun tumbles over, landing on his back, Jinki’s back against his chest.

“That’s different...” Taemin mumbles.

Jonghyun immediately wrapped his shorter legs around Jinki’s waist locking them around the ankles. He kept one arm around Jinki’s neck but without any pressure while the other pulled at the lapel on the his royal blue gi revealing Jinki’s black undershirt. The older man’s body started to shake on top of his before he heard him laughing.

“That’s not fighting! That’s just aggressive cuddling!” Taemin started giggling too.

“Yeah, we all know you don’t need any practice cuddling Jjong.” Jinki pulled at the man’s arm before rolling over and throwing him to the side, the smaller landing flat on his back with a soft thud against the mat. “You’re already a pro at that.” Jinki sat back on his heals grabbing onto Jonghyun’s hand that was mostly covered by the oversized sleeve of the gi.

Jonghyun squeezed back. “I’m just afraid of hurting you.”

Jinki smiled. “Then you may want to rethink how you decided to switch up your workout routine.”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Too much cute! I can't take it! TAP TAP! Enough already!" He smacked his hand against the mat.

“That’s it! You little shit.” Jinki got up quickly and darted after Taemin.

The youngest of the three scrambled up quickly trying to run away, only managing to get a few steps before Jinki picked him up and gently thew him to the ground.

“Jonghyun! Get his legs!” Jinki calls out as he traps Taemin’s arm throwing his legs over the heckler’s chest.

Jonghyun runs over and grabs his leg, and instead of locking it to putting pressure on the limb, he hugs it tightly to his chest and immediately stars tickling his sock clad foot.

“Wait! NO!” Taemin starts kicking his free leg, but the silly playful protest turns into flat out shrieking as Jinki starts to tease under his arm. “No! Not fair! Two on one fight! NOOOO.”

“We aren’t fighting you Taemin.” Jonghyun pulls off his sock so he can get between his toes. “We’re just aggressively tickling you.”


End file.
